Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a conductor comprising functionalized carbon nanotubes and at least one metal, to an elongated electrically conducting element obtained by carrying out said method and to an electric cable comprising a conducting element of this kind.
It applies typically, but not exclusively, to low-voltage (notably below 6 kV) or medium-voltage (notably from 6 to 45-60 kV) or high-voltage (notably above 60 kV, and which may be up to 800 kV) power cables, whether direct-current or alternating-current, in the fields of overhead, submarine or terrestrial electricity transmission and in aeronautics.
More particularly, the invention relates to an electric cable having good mechanical properties and good electrical, conductivity.
Description of Related Art
A method is known from document FR 2 950 333 A1 comprising a step of functionalization of carbon nanotubes to obtain functionalized carbon nanotubes, and a step of bringing said functionalized carbon nanotubes into contact with metal particles so form a composite material, and said composite material, can be used for manufacturing electric cables. The step of functionalization of the carbon nanotubes according to this method makes it possible to obtain carbon nanotubes that have particular chemical groups, such as enol functions, on the surface. However, this method does not describe the steps allowing an electric cable to be manufactured starting from said composite material, and consequently is unable to provide an electric cable having good mechanical and electrical properties.